There is an emerging consumer market for certain devices that are used as companion products to wireless communication devices. Their popularity can be traced, in part, to the variety of features they provide to a user. For example, one such device is a wearable device, such as a ring worn on the user's finger, a necklace, glasses, a wristlet e.g. a watch or wristband that is worn around a user's wrist or in the body of a user. Typically, such wearable devices may provide different features, such as a logging function that monitors the user's motion and resting activities, and then sends a report on the detected motion and activities to the user's smartphone for storage in memory. Another feature allows the wearable devices to be used as a personal token to automatically gain access to a smartphone that has been locked.
Conventional wireless communication devices are generally connected to each other or is connected by utilizing different kinds of short range wireless solutions, also referred to as Personal Area Network, PAN using radio-frequency (RF) techniques such as Bluetooth©, infrared Data association (IrDA), ZigBee©, Ultra Wideband (UWB), etc. However, the RF-technique have some drawbacks, e.g. there might be a limited operating time due to relatively high power consumption of the RF transceiver, the risk of interference with other RF systems operating in the same frequency band, and the user is exposed to potentially harmful RF radiation. Moreover, the user needs to manually pair the internet enabled devices, e.g. a camera with a mobile phone, in order to establish a RF connection between them.
Sharing files, images or any other information on the internet is ultra-simple today. Sharing offers low control, and does not allow the spontaneous simple sharing that we are used to with physical things. It is today possible to pick up a device with a camera function, e.g. a smartphone, tablet or the like, belonging to a stranger and take a picture. However if we like to store or transfer the pictures to our account, we need to log on to our account were we keep our pictures. The disadvantage is that our login information will be stored at the stranger's device, thus it is a security problem. A known solution to this problem is that some devices have biometric sensing capabilities e.g. fingerprint scanning. The disadvantage with this solution is that there is a risk of spoofing and there is increased cost due to adding a fingerprint scanner which is unrealistic for most devices. Another known solution is to use password login, which is industry standard, but is inconvenient, takes time, and is sensitive to ease dropping.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, easier and more intuitive and secure ways of capturing images or other information by using another person's device by means of easy and convenient methods.